Eğitim hakkı
Eğitim Hakkı PDF Yazdır e-Posta Eğitim Hakkı Sevgi KOSANER Uzm. Çocuk Gelişimi ve Eğitimcisi HAKLAR ANAYASA: *'Madde 10:' Herkes, dil, ırk, renk, cinsiyet, siyasî düşünce, felsefî inanç, din, mezhep ve benzeri sebeplerle ayırım gözetilmeksizin kanun önünde eşittir *'Madde 42:' Kimse eğitim ve öğrenim hakkından yoksun bırakılamaz. “… Devlet, durumları sebebiyle özel eğitime ihtiyacı olanları topluma yararlı kılacak tedbirleri alır.” İNSAN HAKLARI SÖZLESMESİ *'Madde 26.(1)'. Herkes eğitim hakkına sahiptir. Eğitim, en azından ilk ve temel eğitim aşamasında parasızdır. İlköğretim zorunludur. Teknik ve mesleksel eğitim herkese açıktır. Yüksek öğretim, yeteneklerine göre herkese tam bir eşitlikle açık olmalıdır. ÇOCUK HAKLARI SÖZLESMESİ *'Madde 28' -1.Taraf Devletler, çocuğun eğitim hakkını kabul ederler ve bu hakkın fırsat eşitliği temeli üzerinde tedricen gerçekleştirilmesi görüsüyle özellikle: İlköğretimi herkes için zorunlu ve parasız hale getirirler; Ortaöğretim sistemlerinin genel olduğu kadar mesleki nitelikte de olmak üzere çeşitli biçimlerde örgütlenmesini teşvik ederler ve bunların tüm çocuklara açık olmasını sağlarlar ve gerekli durumlarda mali yardım yapılması ve öğretimi parasız kılmak gibi uygun önlemleri alırlar; Uygun bütün araçları kullanarak, yüksek öğretimi yetenekleri doğrultusunda herkese açık hale getirirler; Eğitim ve meslek seçimine ilişkin bilgi ve rehberliği bütün çocuklar için elde edilir hale getirirler; *'Madde 29' -1a. Çocuğun kişiliğinin, yeteneklerinin, zihinsel ve bedensel yeteneklerinin mümkün olduğunca geliştirilmesi; YASALAR *1. 3797 Sayılı Milli Eğitim Bakanlığının Teşkilat ve Görevleri Hakkında Kanun *2. 1739 Sayılı Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı Temel Eğitim Kanunu *3. 222 sayılı Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı İlköğretim ve Eğitim Kanunu *4. 5580 Sayılı Özel Öğretim Kurumları Kanunu *5. 5378 sayılı Özürlüler ve Bazı Kanun ve Kanun Hükmünde Kararnamelerde Değişiklik Yapılması Hakkında Kanun *6. 573 Sayılı Özel Eğitim Hakkında Kanun Hükmünde Kararname *7. Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı Özel Eğitim Hizmetleri Yönetmeliği *8. Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı Rehberlik ve Psikolojik Danışma Hizmetleri Yönetmeliği *9. Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı Özel Öğretim Kurumları Yönetmeliği *10. Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı Özel, Özel Eğitim Okulları Çerçeve Yönetmeliği *11. Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı Özel, Özel Eğitim Kursları Yönetmeliği *12. Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı Özel Eğitim Gerektiren Bireyler İçin Evde Eğitim Hizmetleri Yönergesi *13. Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı Bilim ve Sanat Merkezleri Yönergesi *14. Otistik Çocuklar Eğitim Merkezleri Yönergesi *15. Özel Eğitim Rehberlik ve Danışma Hizmetleri Genel Müdürlüğü’nün “Zorunlu eğitim çağı dışındaki engelli bireyler” konulu 2002/89 Sayılı Genelgesi *16. MEB Özel Eğitim ve Rehberlik Hizmetleri Genel Müdürlüğünün “ Kaynaştırma yoluyla eğitim uygulamaları” konulu 2008/60 sayılı genelgesi *17.Maliye Bakanlığı 2008 Yılı Merkezi Yönetim Bütçe Uygulama Tebliği (Özürlü Çocukların Eğitim ve Rehabilitasyon Giderlerine İlişkin) (Sıra No: 3) *18. Sosyal Güvenlik Kurumu 2008 Sağlık Uygulama Tebliği (29 Eylül 2008 RG) YASALAR *-“Hiçbir gerekçeyle özürlülerin eğitim alması engellenemez. Özürlü çocuklara, gençlere ve yetişkinlere özel durumları ve farklılıkları dikkate alınarak bütünleştirilmiş ortamlarda ve özürlü olmayanlarla eşit eğitim imkânı sağlanır.” 5378 sayılı Özürlüler ve Bazı Kanun Hükmünde Kararnamelerde Değişiklik Yapılması Hakkında Kanun.Md-1 *-”Özel eğitime ve korunmaya muhtaç çocukları yetiştirmek için özel tedbirler alınır.” 1739 sayılı Millî Eğitim Temel Kanunu,Md.7-8 *-Özel eğitim gerektiren bireyler için okul ve sınıfların açılmalarının zorunludur. 222 sayılı İlköğretim ve Eğitim Kanunu-Md-6 *-Her öğrenci velisi yahut vasisi veya aile başkanı çocuğunun mecburi ilköğretim kurumuna muntazaman devamını sağlamakla ve özrü yüzünden okula gidemeyen çocuğun durumunu en geç üç gün içinde okul idaresine bildirmekle yükümlüdür. *-Mülki amirler, ilköğretim müfettişleri ve zabıta teşkilatı ilköğrenim çağındaki çocukların mecburi ilköğretim kurumlarına devamlarını sağlamakla veli yahut vasi veya aile başkanlarına ve okul idarelerine yardımla ve her türlü tedbiri almakla vazifelidirler. 222 sayılı İlköğretim ve Eğitim Kanunu-Md-52. *-Tanısı konulmuş özel eğitim gerektiren çocuklar için OKUL ÖNCESİ EĞİTİMİ ZORUNLUDUR. Bu eğitim özel eğitim okulları ile diğer okul öncesi eğitim kurumlarında verilir. Gelişim ve bireysel özellikleri dikkate alınarak, özel eğitim gerektiren çocukların okul öncesi eğitim süreleri uzatılabilir. (573 sayılı KHK-Md. 7) *-Mecburi ilköğretim çağı, 6 -14 yas grubundaki çocukları kapsar14 yas grubundaki çocukları kapsar.Bu çağ çocuğun 5 yasını bitirdiği yılın eylül ayı sonunda baslar,14 yasını bitirip 15 yasına girdiği yılın, öğretim yılı sonunda biter. 222 sayılı İlköğretim ve Eğitim Kanunu,Md-3 *-Mecburi ilköğrenim çağında bulundukları halde zihnen, bedenen, ruhen ve sosyal bakımdan özürlü olan çocukların özel eğitim ve öğretim görmeleri sağlanır. 222 sayılı İlköğretim ve Eğitim Kanunu,Md-12 *-Resmi ve özel okulöncesi,ilköğretim ve orta öğretim okulları ile yaygın eğitim Kurumları; kendi çevrelerindeki özel eğitim gerektiren bireylere özel eğitim hizmeti sağlamakla yükümlüdürler. 573 sayılı KHK, Md-4 *-Özel eğitim; Evde, Kaynaştırma kapsamında okulöncesi,ilköğretim kurumlarında,Resmi ve özel özel eğitim okullarında ,Özel eğitim ve rehabilitasyon merkezlerinde bireye ve aileye verilir. 573 sayılı KHK, Md-12-13-14 UYGULAMALAR ERKEN ÇOCUKLUK EĞİTİMİ 0-36 ay arasındaki bireylerin eğitimini kapsayan; Eğitimin daha sonraki hedeflerini dikkate alarak,Öncelikle bireyin ve ailenin eğitim gereksinimlerinin belirlenerek Ailenin bilgilendirilmesi ve desteklenmesi yoluyla, Okul ve kurumlarda veya gerektiğinde evde yürütülen eğitimdir. Özel eğitim hizmetleri yönetmeliği Md-35 Aile Eğitim Hizmetleri Aile eğitimi, tüm eğitim kademelerinde bireyin eğitimine katkı sağlamak amacıyla aileye verilecek her türlü rehberlik ve aileye verilecek her türlü rehberlik ve danışmanlık hizmetlerini içeren bir eğitimdir. Koordinasyonu özel eğitim hizmetleri kurulu tarafından yapılır. Özel eğitim hizmetleri yönetmeliği Md-36 Zorunlu eğitim çağına gelen, özel eğitim gerektiren veya tanısı konulmamış ve yerleştirme kararı alınmamış her bireyin, başvurduğu okul öncesi eğitim kurumlarına ve ilköğretim okullarına kaydı yapılır. MEB Özel Eğitim Hizmetleri Yönetmeliği,Md- 76 YASALAR Okul ve kurumlara kayıtta özel eğitim hizmetleri kurulunca “yerleştirme kararı” alınmış olması şartı aranmaz. Kayıt işlemi sonrası okul/kurum yönetimi resmi işlemi başlatır. İlk kez kayıt olacak bireylerin kaydı yıllık çalışma takviminde belirlenen süreye bakılmaksızın yapılır. *37nci aynı dolduran bireylerin kaydı okulöncesi eğitim kurumlarına, *72 ayını dolduran bireylerin kaydı ilköğretim veya zorunlu öğrenimi çağındaki bireylere hizmet veren özel eğitim okul ve kurumlarına, *21 yasından gün almamış ilköğretim diploması olan bireylerin kaydı is okullarına yapılır. *İş eğitim merkezlerine kayıtta yas sınırı yoktur. Özel eğitim hizmetleri yönetmeliği Md. 75-76 UYGULAMALAR KAYDI YAPILAN ÖZEL GEREKSİNİMLİ BİREY İÇİN NASIL ÖNLEMLER ALINIR? *Rehber öğretmen/psikolojik danışman *Sınıf öğretmeni veya özel eğitim öğretmeni *Veli *Okul yönetimince öğrencinin özel gereksinimleri ve alınacak önlemler belirlenir. Gerekiyorsa okul dışından özel destek sağlanır. *Devam ettiği okulda alınan önlemlere rağmen programdan yararlanamayan öğrenci ile ilgili ayrıntılı bir rapor okul yönetimince İl Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğüne gönderilir. *Gelişim alanlarındaki performans düzeyi dikkate alınarak hazırlanmış bir eğitim programına devam ettirilir. Otistik bireyler için açılan okul ve kurumlar MADDE 41 – *(1) İlköğretim programlarının amaçlarını gerçekleştiremeyecek durumdaki otistik bireyler için resmî ve özel gündüzlü özel eğitim kurumları açılır. *(2) Bu kurumlarda eğitim-öğretim hizmetlerinin yürütülmesinde aşağıdaki hususlar dikkate alınır: **a) Zorunlu öğrenim çağındaki otistik bireyler için açılan otistik çocuklar eğitim merkezlerinde bireylerin öz bakım ve günlük yaşam becerileri ile işlevsel akademik becerilerini geliştirmek ve topluma uyumlarını sağlamak amacıyla Bakanlıkça hazırlanmış özel eğitim programı uygulanır. Bu program temel alınarak BEP hazırlanır. Bu bireylerin başarılarının değerlendirilmesinde BEP’lerinde yer alan amaç ve davranışlar dikkate alınır. **b) Bu okullarda; tuvalet eğitimini kazanamamış, yoğun davranış problemleri gösteren ve grup eğitimine uyum sağlayamayan öğrencilerin grup eğitimine hazırlanması amacıyla bire bir eğitim uygulaması yapılır. Birebir eğitim uygulaması kapsamındaki öğrenciler grup eğitimine katılmazlar. Bu öğrencilere verilecek eğitimin süresi ve haftalık ders saati sayısı özel eğitim hizmetleri kurulu tarafından belirlenir. **c) Bir ders saati 40 dakika olup, ders saati ve derslerin dağılımı, Talim ve Terbiye Kurulunca kabul edilen haftalık ders dağıtım çizelgesine göre uygulanır. **ç) Toplam altı saatlik günlük çalışma süresinin ders, dinlenme, yemek ve diğer etkinliklere dağılımı kurum yönetimince belirlenir. **d) Dersler sınıf öğretmenleri tarafından okutulur. 4-8 inci sınıflarda ise beden eğitimi, müzik, görsel sanatlar, iş eğitimi dersleri alan öğretmenleri tarafından okutulabilir. Alan öğretmeni tarafından okutulan derslere sınıf öğretmeni de katılır. **e) Otistik çocuklar eğitim merkezi programını tamamlayanlara Ek-3’de yer alan Otistik Çocuklar Eğitim Merkezi Diploması verilir. Bu diploma, ortaöğretime devam etme hakkı sağlamaz. **f) (Bent eklenmiştir: 14.3.2009/27169 RG) Bu kurumlarda sınıf mevcutları en fazla 4 öğrenciden oluşur. *Karar Sayısı : 22 *Karar Tarihi : 02/03/2009 *Konu : Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı Otistik Çocuklar Eğitim Merkezleri Yönergesinin Yürürlükten Kaldırılmasına Dair Yönerge Özel Eğitim Rehberlik ve Danışma Hizmetleri Genel Müdürlüğünün 23/01/2009 tarihli ve 336 sayılı yazıları üzerine Kurulumuzda görüşülerek uygun bulunan “Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı Bilim ve Sanat Merkezleri Yönergesinde Değişiklik Yapılmasına Dair Yönerge”, “Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı Otistik Çocuklar Eğitim Merkezleri Yönergesinin Yürürlükten Kaldırılmasına Dair Yönerge” ve “Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı Özel Eğitim Gerektiren Bireyler İçin Evde Eğitim Hizmetleri Yönergesinin Yürürlükten Kaldırılmasına Dair Yönerge”nin ekli örneklerine göre kabulü kararlaştırıldı. Doç.Dr Hüseyin ÇELİK Milli Eğitim Bakanı Yönlendirme raporuna itiraz : Özel Eğitim Hizmetleri Kuruluna ; a) Veli, eğitsel değerlendirme ve tanılama ile yerleştirme kararlarının her birine birer defa olmak üzere, kararın kendisine tebliğ edildiği tarihten itibaren 60 gün içinde itiraz edebilir. c) Eğitsel değerlendirme ve tanılama ile yerleştirme kararlarıyla ilgili özel eğitim hizmetleri kuruluna yapılacak itirazlar incelenerek en geç 30 gün içerisinde sonuçlandırılır. Sonuç, veliye, okula/kuruma ve RAM’a yazılı olarak bildirilir. ç) Özel eğitim hizmetleri kuruluna yapılacak itirazların değerlendirilmesinde, gerektiğinde üniversitelerin ilgili bölümleri ile ilgili meslek elemanlarının görüş ve önerileri dikkate alınır. Özel Eğitim Hizmetleri Yönetmeliği ,Md-18. Otistik çocukların kaynaştırma programlarıyla ilgili düzenlemeler; 2008/60 sayılı genelge de; Sınıflarında otistik öğrencisi bulunan öğretmenlere çocuklara iliksin sınıflarında otistik öğrencisi bulunan öğretmenlere çocuklara ilişkin eğitimsel ve davranışsal önerilerle birlikte,sınıfta kullanılabilecek araç ve gereçlere ilişkin öneriler yer almaktadır. Otizmi Olan Öğrenciler için kaynaştırma önerileri *Okula yeni başlayan öğrencinize sınıf ve okul ortamını tanıtın. *Sınıftaki diğer öğrencilere otizmi olan öğrencinize ilişkin bilgi verin, onun farklı davranışlarına verilecek tepkiye ilişkin ortak bir strateji belirleyin. *Öğrencinizi sınıfın ön tarafında oturtun ve sınıf içinde yakınında oturan öğrencilerin, öğrenciye uygun model olabilecek kişiler olmasına dikkat edin. *Sınıf kurallarını belirleyin, sınıf kurallarını tek tek öğretin ve kuralların yazılı/görsel olarak yer aldığı bir pano hazırlayın. *Otizmi olan çocukların bazı özel becerileri (erken okuma-yazma, zihinden matematik işlemlerini yapma … vb) olabilmektedir. Akran kabulünü sağlamak için öğrencinin bu özelliklerini ön plana çıkarın. *Öğrencinizin özelliğini dikkate alarak göz kontağı kurma, sınıfta uygun oturma, basit yönergelere uyma gibi becerilerin öğretimine öncelik verin. *Sınıf içinde öğrencinizin performansına uygun sorumluluklar verin. *Öğrencinizin olumlu davranışlarını ödüllendirin, uygun olmayan davranışlarını arkadaşlarına ve kendisine zarar verecek düzeyde değilse görmezden gelin. *Öğrencinizle iletişiminizde olumsuz ifadelerden (hayır, yapma, dokunma gibi) mümkün olduğunca kaçının. *Öğrencinizin performansını akranlarıyla kıyaslamak yerine, bireysel gelişimini dikkate alarak değerlendirin. *Öğrenciniz yüksek ses ve gürültüden rahatsız olabileceği için sınıf içindeki gürültüyü mümkün olduğu kadar azaltmaya dikkat edin. *Öğrenciye öğretilecek becerilerin basitten karmaşığa doğru sıra izlemesine dikkat edin, *Sınıf içinde yaptığınız eylemleri, sözel olarak da ifade edin. (Örnek: tebeşiri alıyorum ve tahtaya yatay bir çizgi çiziyorum gibi) *Kullandığınız cümlelerin basit kısa olmasına dikkat ederek jest ve mimiklerle daha dikkat çekici hale getirin. *Yönerge ve sorularınızın öğrencinin özelliğini dikkate alarak kısa olmasına özen gösterin. *Okuma ve yazma çalışmalarında nesnenin kendisi ile birlikte ismini yazma daha sonra nesne resmi ile yazma sonrasında yalnızca ismini yazmaya yönelik çalışmalar yapın. *Öğrencinin sebep-sonuç ilişkilerini kurmasını desteklemek amacıyla eylem ve resimleri içeren kart ve fotoğrafları göstererek hikâyeleri anlatın ve öğrencinizden aynı şekilde anlatmasını isteyin. *Sosyal iletişimin ve etkileşimin arttırılması amacıyla, öğrencinizin sınıf arkadaşlarıyla uyum sağlaması için etkinlik planlayın ve bu etkinliklere katılmalarını sağlayın. *Öğrencinin okulun kantini, market gibi yerlere götürerek sınıf dışındaki çevre ile ilişki içinde olmasını sağlayın. *Tekrarlayıcı veya yıkıcı olumsuz davranışlarını azaltmaya yönelik özel eğitim yöntemlerinden davranışçı eğitim tekniklerini kullanın. *Öğrencinin yakınının sınıf dışında beklemesi gibi düzenlenmelerle, okula uyumunu sağlayın. *Otizmi olan öğrencilerin küçük grup çalışmaları sırasında ya da serbest etkinliklerde sınıf arkadaşlarıyla birlikte oynaması destekleyin. *Öğrencinizin nesnelere dokunma, nesneyi elinden bırakmama gibi takıntılı davranışlarını azaltmak için bu nesneler bir kutuya konularak dersin sonunda ya da günün sonunda alabilmesine yönelik düzenleme yapın. *Okul ve aile is birliğinin sağlamak ve öğrencin düzenli izlenmesi amacıyla günlük ve haftalık davranış bildirim kartları hazırlayın. *Öğrencinizi kendi içinde gösterdiği gelişme ile değerlendirin ve öğrencinizin yapamadıklarına değil yapabildiklerine yoğunlasın. *Öğrencinizin başarılarını anında ödüllendirin. *Öğrencinin okula uyumda yasadığı güçlüklerin üstesinden gelmesi için okul rehber öğretmeni ve aile ile is birliği yaparak alınacak önlemleri belirleyin. Evde eğitim hizmetinden yararlanma *Engelli bireyin en az altı ay süreyle evden çıkmasının mümkün olmadığını/sakıncalı olduğunu belirten sağlık kurulu raporuyla Rehberlik Araştırma Merkezine (RAM) başvurmanız gerekmektedir. *RAM tarafından; *Eğitsel tanılama yapılarak, *Yöneltme raporu hazırlanır , *Ev ortamının eğitime uygunluğu değerlendirilir, *Yerleştirme kararı alınarak okula ve veliye bildirilerek *Yerleştirme ve eğitim planlaması yapılarak eğitimi sürdürmesi sağlanır. Özel eğitim hizmetleri yönetmeliği Md-34, Evde eğitim hizmetleri yönergesi Zorunlu Öğrenim çağı dışında kalan engelliler için; ÖZEL EĞİTİM REHBERLİK VE DANIŞMA HİZMETLERİ GENEL MÜDÜRLÜĞÜ’NÜN 2002/89 SAYILI GENELGESİ *Madde 3-Herhangi bir ilköğretim okulunda kaynaştırma yoluyla normal ya da özel eğitim sınıfına devam etmekteyken, okula geç başlama ya da geç tanılama-yönlendirme gibi nedenlerle ilköğretim başlama ya da geç tanılama yönlendirme gibi nedenlerle ilköğretim programını tamamlayana kadar yası ilerleyerek, zorunlu eğitim çağı dışına çıkan öğrenciler; ilde bulunan herhangi bir özel eğitim okulunda veya halk eğitim merkezinde oluşturulacak bir sınıfta ilköğretim programını tamamlamaları için eğitimlerine devam edeceklerdir. Oluşturulacak “ilköğretimi tamamlama sınıfları” birleştirilmiş sınıf seklinde, en fazla 10 öğrenci ile, özel eğitim kursundan geçmiş sınıf öğretmeni tarafından okutulacaktır. Bu sınıflar, normal bir ilköğretim okuluna bağlı olarak hizmet verecek ve diploma bu kurum tarafından düzenlenecektir.” ÖZEL ÖZEL EĞİTİM OKULLARI VE REHABİLİTASYON MERKEZLERİNDEN YARARLANMA Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı Özel Öğretim Kurumları Genel Müdürlüğüne bağlı olarak açılmış özel eğitim kursları, özel eğitim ve rehabilitasyon merkezleri ve özel özel eğitim okullarına başvurarak veya Rehberlik Araştırma Merkezlerinden yönlendirme raporu alarak yararlanılabilmektedir. Özel özel eğitim kurumlarında aday kaydı yapılırken bireyin takvim yasından çok, gelişim özellikleri ve bireysel yetersizlik düzeyine bakılır. Bireyin özür grubu ve düzeyi ile yası dikkate alınarak düzey gruplarına göre sınıflar oluşturulur. Okul öncesi ve ilköğretim okulu aynı kurucuya ait ise; istekli okul öncesi öğrencileri doğrudan hazırlık sınıfına veya ilköğretim okulu birinci sınıfına, hazırlık sınıfı öğrencileri de doğrudan ilköğretim okuluna kaydedilirler. Okul öncesi eğitim okulları ile ilköğretim okulu birinci sınıfına öğrenci alımında sınav yapılmaz. 1. 5580 Sayılı Özel Öğretim Kurumları Kanunu Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı Özel Öğretim Kurumları Yönetmeliği 2. Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı Özel, Özel Eğitim Okulları Çerçeve Yönetmeliği Özel özel eğitim kurslarına; a) İlköğretim ve orta öğretim kurumlarında okuyan, mezun olan veya ayrılan özel eğitim gerektiren bireyler, b) Okul öncesi eğitim çağındaki (0-6 yas) özel eğitim gerektiren bireyler, c) Resmi özel eğitim kurumlarından yararlanamayacak düzeyde ağır engelli bireylerin kaydı alınır. Kayıt olacak bireylerden; a) Özel eğitim gerektiren bireye ait Rehberlik Araştırma Merkezinden gelişimsel ve eğitsel tanı, hastaneden tıbbi tanılama belgeleri.tanı, hastaneden tıbbi tanılama belgeleri. b) Nüfus cüzdanı, c) İkamet belgesi, d) 4 adet fotoğraf istenir. MEB ve Maliye Bakanlığı mevzuatı çerçevesinde özel kurumlara Rehberlik Araştırma Merkezinden “yönlendirme raporu” alarak yararlanılması durumunda “eğitim yardımı” alınabilmektedir. 1. Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı Özel, Özel Eğitim Kursları Yönetmeliği 2. 3797 Sayılı Milli Eğitim Bakanlığının Teşkilat ve Görevleri Hakkında Kanun (Ek Md.3) 6 Ağustos 2008 tarihli Resmi Gazete Eğitim yardımı *5378 sayılı yasanın 35. Maddesi gereğince 3797 sayılı Milli Eğitim Bakanlığının Teşkilat ve Görevleri Hakkında Kanuna yapılan Ek Madde 3 kapsamında; Özürlü sağlık kurulu raporu düzenlemeye yetkili sağlık kurum veya kuruluşlarınca verilen sağlık kurulu raporuyla asgari % 20 özürlü olduğu tespit edilen ve özel eğitim değerlendirme kurulları tarafından da eğitsel değerlendirme ve tanılamaları yapılarak 8/2/2007 tarihli ve5580 sayılı Özel Öğretim Kurumları Kanunu kapsamında açılan özel eğitim okulları ile özel eğitim ve rehabilitasyon merkezlerinde verilen destek eğitimini almaları uygun görülen; görme, işitme, dil-konuşma, spastik, zihinsel, ortopedik veya ruhsal özürlü bireylerin; eğitim giderlerinin her yıl Maliye Bakanlığınca belirlenen tutarı, Millî Eğitim Bakanlığı bütçesine bu amaçla konulan ödenekten karşılanır. *Bu özürlü bireylerin, özür grupları ve dereceleri ile özür niteliğine göre eğitim programlarının kapsamı ve eğitim süreleri, Özürlüler İdaresi Başkanlığının görüsü alınmak suretiyle Bakanlıkça hazırlanacak ve bu Kanunun yayımını izleyen 6 ay içinde yürürlüğe konulacak yönetmelikle belirlenir. *Söz konusu eğitim hizmetini sunan veya yararlananların, gerçek dışı beyanda bulunmak suretiyle fazladan ödemeye sebebiyet vermeleri durumunda bu tutarlar, iki katı ve kanuni faiziyle birlikte ilgililerden müteselsilen geri tahsil edilir. Bu fiillerin özel eğitim okulları ile özel eğitim ve rehabilitasyon merkezleri tarafından tekrarı hâlinde, ayrıca kurum açma izinleri iptal edilir." İş takvimi MADDE 7 - (1) Kurumlar, özürlü bireylerin bireysel veya grup ders eğitimlerinin gün ve saatlerinin yer aldığı aylık çalışma takvimini hazırlayarak bir sonraki ayın eğitimine başlamadan önce, doğrudan bağlı bulundukları il/ilçe millî eğitim müdürlüğüne teslim ederler. Bireysel veya grup eğitimi, aylık çalışma takviminde belirlenen gün ve saatlerde verilir. (2) Özürlü bireye, her bir özrü için bir günde en fazla iki ders saati bireysel veya iki ders saati grup eğitimi verilir ve bir ay esas alınarak haftalara dengeli olarak dağıtılır. ÜÇÜNCÜ BÖLÜM Ödeme Şartları, Ödemeye Esas Belgeler ve Ödeme Ödeme şartları MADDE 8 - (1) Özürlü bireylerin destek eğitimi giderlerinin, her yıl aylık olarak Maliye Bakanlığınca belirlenen tutarının Bakanlıkça karşılanabilmesi için; a) Özürlü bireyin sağlık kurulu raporuyla özür grubu için asgari % 20 özürlü olduğunun tespit edilmiş ve özel eğitim değerlendirme kurullarınca da eğitsel değerlendirme ve tanılamalarının yapılarak düzenlenen raporda destek eğitimi almasının önerilmiş olması, b) Özürlü bireyin kuruma ve Özürlü Birey Modülüne kayıtlı olması, c) Özürlü bireyin alması gereken destek eğitimi programının, kurumda uygulanmak üzere Bakanlık veya valilik izninin alınmış olması, ç) Kurumda, destek eğitimi programında yer alan modülleri uygulamak üzere yeterli sayıda ve belirli niteliklere sahip eğitim personelinin görevlendirilmiş olması, d) Özürlü bireye kurumca, aylık olarak belirlenen tutar karşılığında bir ayda en az sekiz ders saati bireysel ve/veya dört ders saati grup eğitiminin verilmiş olması, e) Özürlü bireye verilen bireysel ve/veya grup eğitimi süresinin, özel eğitim değerlendirme kurulunca özürlü bireye önerilen destek eğitim programlarında yer alan modül/modüller için belirlenen toplam ders saati sayısından az olmaması gerekir. Ödemeye esas belgeler MADDE 9 - (1) Bakanlıkça kurumlara yapılacak ödemelere esas olmak üzere il/ilçe millî eğitim müdürlüğünce onaylı Özürlü Birey Modülünden alınmış kuruma ait liste çıktısı ile özürlü birey adına düzenlenmiş fatura istenir. Ödeme MADDE 10 - *(1) Özürlü bireylerin aylık destek eğitimi giderleri, Maliye Bakanlığınca belirlenir ve Bakanlık bütçesine bu amaçla konulan ödenekten kurumca özürlü bireye bir ayda sekiz ders saati bireysel ve/veya dört ders saati grup eğitimi verilmesi şartıyla ödenir. *(2) Ancak, kurumlarca özürlü bireylere herhangi bir nedenle ayda sekiz ders saati bireysel ve dört ders saati grup eğitiminin tamamının verilememesi hâlinde Maliye Bakanlığınca bireysel eğitim için belirlenen tutarın sekize, grup eğitimi için belirlenen tutarın ise dörde bölünmesiyle bulunan sayı, kurumca verilen ders saati sayısı ile çarpılarak elde edilen tutar kurumlara ödenir. *(3) Özürlü bireylerin bir yıllık süre içinde kurum değiştirmesi durumunda, Bakanlıkça en fazla iki farklı kuruma ödeme yapılır. Ancak, velinin başka il veya ilçeye taşınması ve zorunlu nedenlerden dolayı kurum değiştirmesi durumunda ikiden fazla farklı kuruma da ödeme yapılabilir. *(4) Özel eğitim değerlendirme kurulunca, özürlü bireye destek eğitim program ve modüllerinde belirtilen eğitimin tekrar alınmasının önerilmesi hâlinde Bakanlıkça, bu program ve modüllerinde belirtilen eğitim için en fazla iki defa ödeme yapılır. *(5) Özürlü bireye özel eğitim değerlendirme kurulunca düzenlenen raporun süresi bitmeden önerilen modülün tamamlanıp kurulca tekrar aynı modülün önerilmesi hâlinde de ödeme yapılır. DÖRDÜNCÜ BÖLÜM Çeşitli ve Son Hükümler Gerçek dışı beyan MADDE 11 - (1) Destek eğitim hizmetini sunan veya bu hizmetten yararlananların, gerçek dışı beyanda bulunmak suretiyle fazladan ödemeye sebebiyet vermeleri durumunda bu tutarlar, iki katı ve kanuni faiziyle birlikte ilgililerden müteselsilen geri tahsil edilir. Bu fiillerin kurumlar tarafından yapılması hâlinde, ayrıca kurum açma izinleri iptal edilir. Yürürlük MADDE 14 - (1) Sayıştayın görüşü alınarak hazırlanan bu Yönetmeliğin 8 inci maddesinin birinci fıkrasının (d) bendi ile 10 uncu maddesinin birinci ve ikinci fıkrası 1/1/2010 tarihinde, diğer maddeleri ise yayımı tarihinde yürürlüğe girer. Özürlü Bireylere uygulanacak Destek Eğitim Programları Ve Eğitim Giderlerinin Karşılanmasına Dair Yönetmelik 9 Temmuz 2009 Resmi Gazete:27283 *01.01.2008 tarihi itibarıyla ; 2008 yılı için Maliye Bakanlığı’nın Özürlü Çocukların Eğitim ve Rehabilitasyon Giderlerine iliskin Sıra No: 3 Merkezi Yönetim Bütçe Uygulama Tebliği çerçevesinde, Katma değer vergisi hariç olmak *Bireysel eğitim bedeli aylık 292 YTL *Grup eğitim bedeli ; 84 YTL. tir. *Bu rakamı asan giderler ilgililer tarafından karşılanır.(Resmi Gazete:29 Ocak 2008/ 26771) Sosyal Güvenlik Kurumu 2008 Sağlık Uygulama Tebliği 29 Eylül 2008 Tarihli Resmi Gazete *19.7. Fizik tedavi ve rehabilitasyon işlemleri: *(1) Fizik tedavi ve rehabilitasyon uygulamaları için gerekli uzman hekim raporu, fiziksel tıp ve rehabilitasyon uzman hekimlerince düzenlenecektir. Raporda tanı ve uygulanacak seans sayısı yer alacaktır. *(2) Ayaktan fizik tedavi ile ayaktan rehabilitasyon uygulamaları SUT eki EK-9 Listesinde yer alan fiyatlar esas alınarak ödenir. *19.7.2. Kurumla sözleşmeli özel sağlık hizmeti sunucularında rehabilitasyon uygulamaları; *(2) Pediatrik rehabilitasyon uygulanan merkezlerde, ortez-protez teknisyeni/ teknikeri, egzersiz salonu, EMG ünitesi, ürodinami ünitesi, çocuk gelişimi ve eğitimi ünitesi bulunması zorunludur. *(3) Her bir uygulayıcı fiziksel tıp ve rehabilitasyon uzman hekimi ve fizyoterapist, seans süresince 1 hastaya iyileştirme işlemi uygulayabilir. *(4) Bir hasta için en fazla 30 seanslık bir rehabilitasyon uygulaması yapılabilir. 30 seanstan sonra uygulamaya devam edilmesi gerektiğinde, Kurumla sözleşmeli üçüncü basamak sağlık kurumları tarafından, en az bir fiziksel tıp ve rehabilitasyon uzman hekiminin yer aldığı sağlık kurulu raporu düzenlenecektir. *(5) Kurumca bedeli ödenecek günlük rehabilitasyon seans sayısının hesabında, merkezde tam zamanlı görevli fiziksel tıp ve rehabilitasyon uzman hekim sayısı ve çalışma saatleri, merkezin çalışma saatleri, is kanununa göre çalıştıracağı fizyoterapist sayısı ve seans süresi dikkate alınır. Rehabilitasyon seansları en az 60 dakika olarak kabul edilir. Dosya:Eğitim_hakkı.pdf * Eğitim hakkı/Engellilerin eğitim hakları Kısaltmalar *AÇEV Anne Çocuk Eğitim Vakfı *Add Addendum (ek) *a.g.e. adı geçen eser *a.g.k. adı geçen karar *a.g.m. adı geçen makale *AIDS Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (Edinilmiş Bağışıklık Yetmezliği Sendromu) *AİHM Avrupa İnsan Hakları Mahkemesi *AİHS Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi *AKİTKMS Avrupa Konseyi İnsan Ticaretine Karşı Mücadele Sözleşmesi *ARKKI School of Architecture for Children and Youth (Çocuklar ve Gençler için Mimarlık Okulu) *ASHK Avrupa Sosyal Haklar Komitesi *ASŞ Avrupa Sosyal Şartı *BEP Bireyselleştirilmiş Eğitim Programları *BM Birleşmiş Milletler *CCPR Human Rights Committee (Birleşmiş Milletler İnsan Hakları Komitesi) *CEDAW Convention on the Elimination of All Forms of Discrimination Against Women (Birleşmiş Milletler Kadına Karşı Her Türlü Ayrımcılığın Önlenmesi Sözleşmesi) *CERD Committee on the Elimination of Racial Discrimination (Birleşmiş Milletler Irk Ayrımcılığının OrtadanbKaldırılması Komitesi) *CESCR Committee on Economic, Social and Cultural Rights (Birleşmiş Milletler Ekonomik, Sosyal ve Kültürel Haklar Komitesi) *CETS Child Exploitation Tracking System (Çocuk İstismarı İzleme Sistemi) *CMK Ceza Muhakemesi Kanunu *COSLA Convention of Scottish Local Authorities (İskoç Yerel Yönetimler Konvansiyonu) *CPT European Commitee for the Prevention of Torture and Inhuman or Degrading Treatment or Punishment (Avrupa İşkencenin ve İnsanlık Dışı veya Onur Kırıcı Ceza veya Muamelenin Önlenmesi Komitesi) *CRC Committee on the Rights of the Child (Birleşmiş Milletler Çocuk Hakları Komitesi) *CYBH Cinsel yolla bulaşan hastalıklar *ÇHK Birleşmiş Milletler Çocuk Hakları Komitesi *ÇHS Birleşmiş Milletler Çocuk Haklarına Dair Sözleşme *DKİH Ders Kitaplarında İnsan Hakları *DPT Devlet Planlama Teşkilatı *ECHR European Convention on Human Rights (Avrupa İnsan Hakları Sözleşmesi) *ECPAT End Child Prostitution, Child Pornography and the Trafficking of Children (Çocuk Fuhuşu, Çocuk Pornografisi ve Çocuk Ticaretinin Sonlandırılması) *Eğitim-Sen Eğitim ve Bilim Emekçileri Sendikası *EHİS Birleşmiş Milletler Engellilerin Haklarına İlişkin Sözleşme *ERDEP Ergenlik Döneminde Değişim Projesi *ERG Eğitim Reformu Girişimi *ESKHK Birleşmiş Milletler Ekonomik, Sosyal ve Kültürel Haklar Komitesi *ESKHUS Birleşmiş Milletler Ekonomik, Sosyal ve Kültürel Haklar Uluslararası Sözleşmesi *ESPAD The European School Survey Project on Alcohol and Other Drugs (Alkol ve Diğer Uyuşturucular hakkında Avrupa Okul Anketi Projesi) *GGASŞ Gözden Geçirilmiş Avrupa Sosyal Şartı *GİAFHKUS Birleşmiş Milletler Tüm Göçmen İşçilerin ve Aile Fertlerinin Haklarının Korunması UluslararasıbSözleşmesi *HASUDER Halk Sağlığı Uzmanları Derneği *HIV Human Immunodeficiency Virus (İnsan Bağışıklık Yetmezli¤i Virüsü) *HUMK Hukuk Usulü Muhakemeleri Kanunu *IAÖK Birleşmiş Milletler Irk Ayrımcılığının Önlenmesi Komitesi *IAÖS Birleşmiş Milletler Her Türlü Irk Ayrımcılığının Önlenmesi Sözleşmesi *ICCPR International Covenant on Civil and Political Rights (Birleşmiş Milletler Medeni ve Siyasi Haklar Uluslararası Sözleşmesi) *ICESCR International Covenant on Economic, Social and Cultural Rights (Birleşmiş Milletler Ekonomik, Sosyal ve Kültürel Haklar Uluslararası Sözleşmesi *ILO International Labour Organization (Uluslararası Çalışma Örgütü) *İHK Birleşmiş Milletler İnsan Hakları Komitesi *İKK Birleşmiş Milletler İşkenceye Karşı Komite *KA.DER Kadın Adayları Destekleme ve Eğitme Derneği *KKAÖK Birleşmiş Milletler Kadına Karşı Ayrımcılığın Önlenmesi Komitesi *KKAÖS Birleşmiş Milletler Kadına Karşı Her Türlü Ayrımcılığın Önlenmesi Sözleşmesi *MEB Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı *METK Milli Eğitim Temel Kanunu *MLO Müfredat Laboratuvar Okulu *MSHUS Birleşmiş Milletler Medeni ve Siyasi Haklar Uluslararası Sözleşmesi *OGES Ortaöğretime Geçiş Sistemi *OMCT World Organization Against Torture (İşkenceye Karşı Dünya Örgütü) *ÖSS Öğrenci Seçme Sınavı *PİO Pansiyonlu İlköğretim Okulu *SABEM Sağlık Bilgi Erişim Merkezi *SBS Seviye Belirleme Sınavı *SHÇEK Sosyal Hizmetler ve Çocuk Esirgeme Kurumu *TBMM Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi *T.C. Türkiye Cumhuriyeti *TCK Türk Ceza Kanunu *TMMOB Türk Mühendis ve Mimar Odaları Birliği *TSE Türk Standartları Enstitüsü *TTKB Talim Terbiye Kurulu Başkanlığı *UN United Nations (Birleşmiş Milletler) *UNESCO United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization (Birleşmiş Milletler Eğitim, Bilim ve Kültür Kurumu) *UNICEF United Nations International Children’s Emergency Fund (Birleşmiş Milletler Çocuklara Yardım Fonu) *YİBO Yatılı İlköğretim Bölge Okulu *YÖK Yüksekö¤retim Kurulu *WHO World Health Organization (Dünya Sağlık Örgütü)